bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Bomber
Pretty Bomber is a recurring character in the Bomberman series. She is also the only female member of the Dastardly Bombers, and has also been seen as a member of the World Bombers. She was originally one of the first main antagonists of the series, but was later depicted as being one of White Bomberman's close friends. She is sometimes referred to as "Ms. Flashy", "Cute Pink", and "Pretty Pink". Biography At some point in the past, she was involved in a plot on planet Phantarion, led by Brain Bomber, in which the Dastardly Bombers fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max before being forced back. In Super Bomberman 2, she and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers captured White Bomberman, but Bomberman broke free on their ship. Pretty Bomber appeared as the third boss, utilizing Heart Bombs. In her boss machine, she did not openly attack Bomberman unless he broke the hearts that her machine created. She was defeated, and fell to Earth alongside the wreckage of her ship. She returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Bagura, her master. Pretty Bomber controlled Bubble Star and guarded the blue Mother Computer Chip. She later returned to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game, but was bested again and left inside Bagura's exploding Battleship. After the events of Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber returned again in Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W. Believing herself to the be sole survivor of the Dastardly Bombers, she interrupted Bomberman's fight with the World Bombers in order to challenge him and avenge her comrades.Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W manual, pg. 22 In [[Panic Bomber (Virtual Boy)|''Panic Bomber (Virtual Boy)]], Pretty Bomber is after the Golden Bomberman Statue, and attacks Bomberman after he has defeated Count Dracu-Boom in battle and gained access to the artifact. She goes by the name Ms. Flashy in the U.S. version of the game. In ''Neo Bomberman, Pretty Bomber is kidnapped by Bagura for unknown reasons, perhaps as a trick. After being rescued by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman, she flees. In Bomberman Fantasy Race, Pretty Bomber is one of the rival racers in the game. In Bomberman Tournament, Pretty Bomber returns to Phantarion with her comrades as the second boss, causing water pollution from Pretty Base. She tries to stop Bomberman for last time, fusing with Pommy Sea to become Pretty Balloon, but is defeated and forced to flee. In the Bomberman Land series, Pretty Bomber is depicted as being a childhood friend to Bomberman. She, along with Bomberman and the rest of the gang, is assigned with the goal of collecting 125 B-CARD pieces obtained through the adventures inside the Bomberman Land Theme Park. Personality As a villain, Pretty Bomber is a calculated opponent who relies on her charm to confuse and trap foes. "Smarter than she looks, she specializes in setting up calculated but risky ambush attacks. The lone woman of the World Bombers who confuses opponents with her charm." - Super Bomberman 3 manual, pg. 27She appears as both a member of the Dastardly Bombers' schemes and as a rival to Bomberman in other ventures. In the Land series, Pretty Bomber is a sweet and generous girl and a long-time friend of Bomberman. She is a strong and confident competitor. Stats In Super Bomberman 2, Pretty Bomber is fought face-to-face. She actively pursues Bomberman unless bombs are nearby, at which point she will focus on hiding from potential explosions until the danger is gone. Her stats are as follows:Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 40 *'HP' - 3 *'Bombs' - 3 *'Fire' - 4 *'Speed' - Fast *'Weapon' - Heart Bomb Powers *'Heart Bomb' - Heart shaped bombs that hover about randomly, causing chaos. During the mecha battle in Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber's Heart Bombs take on the form of two spinning hearts that shoot across the screen in opposite horizontal directions, constantly exploding. *Pretty Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have: Becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Trivia *In Bomberman Land and related games, Pretty Bomber appears to be a regular Bomberman. *Until Saturn Bomberman Fight!!, Pretty Bomber was the only Dastardly Bomber available as a playable character. *Both White Bomberman and Black Bomberman show a strong attraction to Pretty Bomber. *Strangely, after she is defeated in Super Bomberman 2, the victory music does not play. *Entering a correct password in Super Bomberman 3 will reveal that Pretty Bomber, without her helmet, looks like a human girl. *In Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber represents the country of France, and in Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W, her battle music is of a flamenco style. However, her place of origin is uknown. *She is available as a player or as an AI in Bomberman Hardball *Pretty Bomber made a cameo in Bomberman Jetters. *Pretty Bomber is the only female of the Dastardly Bombers, like Lady Bomber, Artemis and Beauty Bomber are for their groups. *It's rumored her to be Bomberman's girlfriend/partner. However, this has to be confirmed. *Also a lot people thinks that she is not a bomber, but a human instead due to the password comfirmation.:) Boss Forms *Mask Change - The sun-shaped robot she uses in Super Bomberman 2. *Bubble Turtle - Her fighting robot seen in Super Bomberman 3. *Gattaida - The combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman 3. *Pretty Balloon - The result of Pretty Bomber fusing with Pommy Sea in Bomberman Tournament. Gallery PrettyBomberAnime.png|Pretty Bomber as she appears in the Bomberman Jetters anime AgainstBoomerangMax.png|Pretty Bomber (bottom left) along with other Bomberman take over the fight against Boomerang Max Pretty.png|Pretty on the SB3 Password Screen PrettyBomberSB3.jpg|Pretty Bomber from the Super Bomberman 3 manual Pretty Bomber.jpg|Wallpaper Pretty Bomber.png|Pretty as she appears in SB2 Pause BGB.png|Bomberman GB (2) Pause Screen PrettyBomberStoryart.jpg|Artwork from the Bomberman Story manual Pretty Bomber BFR.png|Bomberman Fantasy Race Art Story 3 NB.png|Neo Bomberman Cutscene Story 11 NB.png|Continued Story 16.png|Continued Pretty Bomber SBPBW.png|SB Panic Bomber W Challenge Pretty Bomber 2.png|Defeat Ms. Flashy.png|Ms. Flashy's Appearance in Panic Bomber VB Ms. Flashy 2.png|Boss Fight Ms. Flashy 3.png|Defeat PBVB True End.png|Scene from the True Ending Pretty Bomber SB2.png|Super Bomberman 2 Art Pink 2.jpg|Bomberman Land Touch! 2 Art Pink.jpg Pink 4.jpg|Bomberman Land Wii Art Pink 3.jpg Pink 5.jpg File:Pretty.gif|frame|Pretty Bomber in her kart. PrettyBomberGold.jpg|Pretty Bomber in Gold References de:Pretty Bomber Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Villains Category:Panic Bomber Series Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Neo Bomberman Category:Bomberman Fantasy Race Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Category:Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W Category:Bomberman Hardball